Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation
''Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation - The Movie ''is an upcoming American direct-to-video animated adventure comedy film from Turner Entertainment, Warner Bros. Pictures (WarnerMedia Byline), Warner Bros. Animation, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures and Hanna Barbera. Plot The story begins with Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Paulie, Nelly, Uncle Harry, Toodles Galore, Judy the Mouse, Lucy Mouse, Grandpa Mouse and Quacker are getting ready for their Christmas vacation and indoor pool party. Tom gets changed into his red swim trunks and Jerry gets changed into his blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and Jerry helps Tuffy get changed into his white inflatable waterproof diaper and see his light-grey buttocks, Paulie gets changed into his red swim trunks, Nelly gets changed into her purple bathing suit and see her buttocks, Uncle Harry gets changed into his red swim trunks, Toodles Galore gets changed into her pink bathing suit and see her buttocks, Judy gets changed into blue bathing suit and see her buttocks, Grandpa Mouse helps Lucy gets changed into her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her light-brown buttocks and Quacker gets changed into his green swim trunks. They are all ready to get into the pool for their Christmas vacation. Characters * Tom Cat - A grayish blue cat in a red swim trunks, who is Jerry's rival, Tuffy and Lucy's friend, Toodles' husband, Uncle Harry's boss and friend and a good friend Grandpa Mouse, Judy Mouse, Paulie and Nelly. * Jerry Mouse - A brown-orange mouse in a blue swim trunks, who is Tom's rival, Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Paulie and Nelly's best friend, Uncle Harry's grandnephew, Judy's boyfriend and Grandpa Mouse's son. * Tuffy Mouse - A young baby light-grey, diaper-wearing mouse in a white inflatable waterproof diaper, who is Jerry's nephew, Lucy's boyfriend, Grandpa Mouse's grandson, Tom and Judy's friend, Paulie and Nelly's best friend and Uncle Harry's grandnephew. * Paulie - A talking Christmas toy elf in a red swim trunks. He is one of Jerry and Tuffy's friends. * Nelly - A talking toy pony who now talks without a string in a purple bathing suit. She is another one of Jerry and Tuffy's friends. * Uncle Harry - A vacationing brown mouse who wears a red Hawaiian shirt with yellow flower patterns in a red swim trunks, who is Jerry, Tuffy and Lucy's uncle, Quacker's friend, Tom's boss and friend, Judy and Grandpa Mouse's older brother and Paulie and Nelly's best friend. * Toodles Galore - A beautiful female white cat, who is Tom's wife, girlfriend, love-interest and always looking at her white-buttocks, Judy and Lucy's friend * Judy Mouse - A beautiful female light-grey mouse in a blue bathing suit, who is Jerry's girlfriend, love-interest and always looking at her buttocks, Tuffy, Lucy and Uncle Harry's friend and a good friend Tom Cat and Toodles Galore and Paulie and Nelly's best friend. * Lucy Mouse - Lucy Mouse - A beautiful female young baby light-brown, diaper-wearing mouse in a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper, who is Tuffy's love-interest and girlfriend, Grandpa's granddaughter, Jerry's son, Uncle Harry's grandnephew, Tom's friend and Paulie and Nelly's best friend. * Grandpa Mouse - A old male light-brown mouse, who is Tuffy and Lucy's grandfather, Jerry's father, Uncle Harry's old brother and a good friend of Judy Mouse, Tom Cat and Toodles Galore and Paulie and Nelly's best friend. * Quacker (full name: Quacker Jeff Duck): A little yellow duckling in a green swim trunks, who is Jerry's little buddy, Tuffy, Lucy, Uncle Harry, Grandpa Mouse and Judy's friend and Paulie and Nelly's best friend. Voice Cast Quotes Trivia * Rated G. * Suggested Running Times: 118 Minutes (NTSC), 113 Minutes (PAL). * Tom and Jerry wear their swim trunks through the whole movie. * Tom and Jerry wears their swim trunks as they did in Tom and Jerry: Spy Quest. * Tom wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Jerry wears a blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and tail for swimming. ** Jerry wears blue swim trunks and see his brown-buttocks and tail under his blue swim trunks in this movie, rather than his yellow swim trunks. * Tuffy wears a white inflatable waterproof diaper for swimming and see his light-grey buttocks under his inflatable waterproof diaper and tail for swimming. * Tuffy's white inflatable waterproof diaper has a trigger that activates the diaper to inflate some air to keep Tuffy floating in the water. * Paulie the elf wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Nelly the Pony wears a purple bathing suit and see her yellow-buttocks under her purple pony tail for swimming. * Uncle Harry wears a red swim trunks for swimming. * Toodles Galore wears a pink bathing suit and see her white-buttocks for swimming. * Judy wears a blue bathing suit and see her grey-buttocks for swimming. * Lucy wears a purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu and a inflatable waterproof diaper and see her light-brown-buttocks for swimming. * Lucy's white inflatable waterproof diaper does the something as Tuffy's does, Lucy also wears it when she wears her purple-violet bathing suit with a tutu, Both her bathing suit with tutu and inflatable waterproof diaper both inflatate some air at the same time. * Quacker wears a green swim trunks for swimming. Release Gallery Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Tom & Jerry Category:Crossovers Category:Christmas Category:Vacations Category:Movies Category:Christmas Movies Category:Films about vacationing Category:Cat Category:Mice Category:Richard Kind Category:Frank Welker Category:Kath Soucie Category:Tom Kenny Category:Kathleen Barr Category:John Michael Higgins Category:Grey DeLisle Category:Cree Summer Category:Tara Strong Category:Jim Cummings Category:Sam Kwasman Category:Turner Entertainment Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Pictures Category:Hanna Barbera Category:Films directed by Spike Brandt and Tony Cervone